


Can't Believe He is Finally Mine

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Emil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, M/M, Omega Michele, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele is at a competition when his heats starts early.  Luckily, Emil is there to help him.





	Can't Believe He is Finally Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little Emil/Michele smut for your enjoyment. It was part of the Mini Writer Event #1 for 18+!!! on ICE, a Yuri on ICE discord server. We used prompts from tumblr user bleep0bleep's prompt generator. 
> 
> My prompts were 
> 
> Setting: Locker Room   
> Genre: Fluff   
> Trope: A/B/O dynamics   
> Prompt: Talking and Communication issues. 
> 
> I went a little more smut than fluff but . . . hope you enjoy.

They had set a precedent when they first started skating.  It was okay when they were in pairs, but they caused an uproar when they became single skaters. Omegas just didn’t do that.  There were no laws to keep them from it but society frowned heavily upon omegas doing anything but being stay at home caregivers.

Michele thought as he looked over the rink full of Alphas and a few Betas, _They all think Sara and I should be at home learning how to be good omegas or catering to some alpha and having kids. It’s been so hard to protect her from all of them.  But I wonder why no one ever hits on me? I know male omegas are rare but . . ._

Michele shook his head.

_Who cares.  I don’t need some stinking alpha to take care of me._

He looked over to see Emil talking to Sara.  

_When is that Alpha going to give it up? Sara is not interested, and like I’d ever let her be with someone like that._

Michele stalked over to where the alpha was talking to Sara. Michele shoved into the alpha, knocking him off balance.

Sara said, “Mickey?!  What’s your problem? Emil was just talking to me.”

Michele said, “Just talking, sure.  He had been after you for ages.”

Michele looked at Emil.

He said, “You are not getting my sister.  You might as well give up.”

Sara said, “I’ll date whoever I want, Mickey.  But Emil is not interested in me that way.”

Michele scoffed, “All alphas are interested in all omegas that way.”

Emil looked hurt and asked, “Is that what you think of me, Michele? That I am some kind of uncontrolled sexual monster?”

Michele said, “I. . . ”

Emil shook his head and walked away.  He turned away from the twins so they couldn’t see the tears running down his face.  Fortunately, the competition they had been in was over. He could go back to the hotel.  He went to the locker room to change and get his stuff.

_At least I can get out of here.  Why does Mickey hate me? I just wanted to hang out with them after the competition.  I asked Sara because she could usually talk Michele into it, but I just really wanted to hang out with him.  He hates me. I. . ._

Sara looked at her brother and said, “I can’t believe you, Mickey.”

Michele said, “What?”

Sara said, “Emil is the nicest, sweetest alpha I have ever met.  He would never pursue anyone regardless of their gender if they said no.  You owe him an apology.”

Michele said, “Then why is he always talking to you?”

Sara replied, “For God’s sake, Mickey.  He and I are friends! He was asking if we, meaning you and I, wanted to go to dinner after the competition.  I was telling him how hard it was for us sometimes to eat out by ourselves. How alphas won’t leave us alone. Or how we sometimes can’t get service. He offered to accompany us because it would help us at the restaurant, and because he likes our company.”

Michele said, “Oh.”

Sara said, “Go, apologize, _now_.”

Michele said, “Okay, okay.  I’m going.”

Michele ran to the locker room, hoping to catch Emil before he left the arena.

_I feel terrible.  Why do I hate Emil being around Sara so much? He has never done anything to make us distrust him._

He ran into the room, nearly running into Emil who had already changed and was getting ready to leave.

Emil looked up at Michele and asked, “Now what?  Have I offended you in some other way?”

Michele said, “What?  No! I came to say that I am sorry.  I. . .”

Emil said, “Sara made you come, didn’t she?”

Michele said, “Yes?”

Emil asked softly, “What did I ever do to you, Michele, to make you hate me so much?  I only ever wanted to be your friend. I even looked up to you when I was young. So why?  What did I do?”

Michele looked at Emil, surprised at his words. He could see the pain on Emil’s face.

_Why do I feel the need to make this better? He’s not my alpha.  I shouldn’t want to comfort him so badly._

Michele said, “Emil, I. . . I’m sorry?  I don’t . . .”

Emil just shook his head and said, “It’s okay.  I’m just going to go. You won’t have to worry about me being around anymore. I can take a hint.  I won’t bother you or Sara. I just wanted to get to know _you_ better, Michele.  But you always say no when I ask you out so I was asking Sara’s advice.  But now that I know how you feel about me. I’ll just. . . ”

Michele looked at Emil stunned.

He asked, “You wanted to get to know me better?

Emil nodded.

Michele asked, “Why?”

Emil replied, “I like you?”

Michele stepped towards Emil.  Emil put up a hand as if to stop him from touching him.

Emil said, “Please. . . don’t.  I don’t think I could handle it.”

Michele looked at Emil for a moment, and then walked towards him.  He put a hand on Emil’s shoulder. Emil closed his eyes and took a deep breath and inhaled Michele’s scent.  It smelled like vanilla with something underneath. Something that reminded Emil of home and comfort.

Emil sighed and said, “You always smell so good.”

Michele, confused, said, “You shouldn’t be able to smell me.  I am on blockers. It is one of the requirements that the league created when Sara and I started skating.”

Emil said, “Then the only reason I should be able to smell you is. . .”

Michele finished, “If I am going into heat.  Shit. It’s early.”

Emil said, “Let me walk you and Sara back to the hotel.  I want to make sure you both get back safe. I can leave once I get you both back, but I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to either of you.”

Michele nodded and said, “Let me change and then we can go get Sara.”

Emil turned his back while Michele changed.

_I just couldn’t handle seeing him naked and not being able to touch._

Once Michele was changed, he grabbed his gear and turned towards Emil.

He said, “Let’s go.”

Emil nodded and picked up his own gear.

They found Sara standing outside the women’s locker room.  She took in the serious faces of the guys.

Sara asked, “What happened?”

Michele said, “It started early.”

Sara asked, “What started early?”

Michele said through clenched teeth, “My heat.”

Sara said, “Oh.”

Emil said, “I am going to see you both back to the hotel and they can take care of Michele there.”

Sara nodded.

She thought _or you could help him.   How can I arrange this? They are both so stupid._

Michele asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Sara nodded and picked up her gear.  She followed the boys out of the rink.  The hotel they were staying at was close, so they had all walked to the arena that morning. The air outside was cool and crisp.  Emil walked behind the twins, allowing them to have a little distance.

Sara whispered to Michele, “What did you do to him?  He looks like a kicked puppy.”

Michele replied, “We had a bit of a disagreement.”

Sara said, “I sent you there to apologize, not hurt his feelings more.”

Michele said, “Did you know that he liked me?”

Sara shrugged and said, “Of course.  I’ve been trying to help him get your attention for awhile now.”

Michele said, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Sara asked, “Would you have believed me if I did?”

Michele said, “Probably not.”

Sara, suddenly having an idea, said, “Would you consider letting Emil help you through your heat?”

Michele, looking confused, said, “Help me?”

Sara, rolling her eyes, said, “You know, help you.  You like Emil, don’t you? You’re always complaining no alpha sees you as a desirable omega.  He does. So, let him help you.”

Michele said, “I have no idea what you are saying. Help me how?”

Sara, exasperated, said, “You cannot be that dumb, brother.  I am talking about sex. How else would an alpha help an omega during their heat?”

Michele stopped walking, completely dumbfounded by what his sister had said.

Emil noticed that Michele had stopped walking and asked, “Are you okay?”

Michele said, “I’m fine.  Sara just said something that surprised me, that’s all.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

Michele, starting to walk again, hissed at Sara, “You can’t mean that.  He would never.”

Sara replied, “Oh, he would.”

Michele said, “He wouldn’t.”

Sara said, “He would.  Ask him.”

Michele said, “I can’t.”

Sara replied, “You can or I will.”

Michele said, “Sara?!”

Sara said, “Your heats are always terrible.  It would be better if you had an alpha there. This one will be especially bad, since its early and you aren’t at home.”

Michele thought _It would be really nice to be with someone.  Emil is a nice guy and he smells so fucking good too. He’s our friend, right? Maybe I should._

Michele sighed and said, “Okay, I’ll ask, but he is going to say no.”

Michele dropped back to walk with Emil. Emil looked at Michele when the omega started walking beside him.

Michele cleared his throat and blushed as he said, “Emil?”

Emil replied, “Hmm?”

Michele said, “Thank you for walking us back to the hotel.  I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. I am just used to be protective of Sara, since we are the only omegas.”

Emil, looking down, said, “It’s okay. I just want to be there for you, both of you.”

Michele said softly, “I know that, now.”

Emil noticed how uncomfortable Michele was acting.  

Emil asked, “What’s wrong?”

Michele replied, “I want to ask you something.”

Emil nodded and said, “Go ahead.”

Michele stuttered,”I. . . Uh. . . was wondering. . . if you. . . would share my heat with me?”

Emil blushed, stopped walking, and said,

“What?”

Michele started again, “Would you. . .”

Emil said, “I heard you.  But. . . why?”

Michele said, “This one is going to be bad since it’s early and I am not at home.  I trust you to keep me safe. _Please_ , Emil.”

_How do you say no to that.  Never mind that this is a fantasy come true.  But, can we be friends after this?_

Emil said, “I. . . don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Michele asked, “Don’t you like me?”

Emil replies, “Well. . . yeh. . . that’s the problem.  I like you too much.”

Michele looked confused.

Emil sighed, “I like you, Michele.  Like an alpha likes an omega. I’d want to keep you, but I know you don’t want that so. . . I’m not sure I’d survive it.”

_He wants me?  Do I want him?  Maybe that’s why I have been growly around him and Sara.  Was I jealous?_

Michele’s omega side thought _Yes, keep this alpha._

Michele purred at the thought.  Emil looked startled at the sound.

Michele blushed and said, “I think maybe I’d be okay with that.”

Emil looked at Michele backlit by the streetlights.

_Have I hit my head or am I dreaming because this so cannot be real._

Emil shook his head and said, “What?”

Michele said, “I like you too.  So do it. Bond me, keep me.”

Michele stepped up to Emil and slid his hands over Emil’s shoulders and kissed Emil.  Emil growled in the back of his throat. Michele groaned at the sound.

Emil pulled out of the kiss and said, “Okay.  You win. I’ll stay. But right now we need to get you inside.”

Michele nodded. They entered the hotel and Emil waited in the lobby while Michele got them transferred from their rooms to one of the hotel’s heat rooms.  Michele walked towards Emil from the desk.

_He’s so beautiful._

Michele handed Emil a key and said, “We are in room 4289.”

Their hands brushed and Michele shivered at the contact.

Emil nodded and said, “Okay.  I am going to go get my stuff.  I’ll meet you there.”

Silence reigned as they got into the elevator.  Emil got off on one of the regular floors while Michele went up to heat floor to check out the room. He put his key into the elevator key slot, which would allow him access to the floor.  He met the hotel staff coming out of the room. They had moved his things from the regular room to the heat room.

“Thank you.”  Michele said to the hotel staff.

The Beta worker replied, “No problem.  Happy we could help. If you need anything else please just call.”

Michele nodded and entered the heat room.  The room was specialized to have a reinforced door so no alpha could force their way in.  It also had special elements to block scent and noise. It had a larger than normal bed for nesting, of course, and a refrigerator and cabinet stocked with food and drink to last the duration of the heat.  Michele looked around the room. His omega was satisfied with the setup, for the most part.

_All that is missing, is well, my alpha, Emil.  I can’t believe this is going to happen. I can’t believe he said yes.  Am I really going to bond with him? I’ll be retiring soon and society will expect me to have an alpha.  It was actually part of the stipulations of being able to skate that I take an alpha as soon as possible after I retire.  He would be a good choice. We are already friends and he seems to like me. I haven’t met anyone else that I remotely liked.  No one seems to smell as good as Emil._

Michele walked over to his bag that contained his dirty laundry from the trip.  He felt the urge to start nesting and he pulled the dirty laundry up on the bed and started arranging it.  

_Something’s wrong.  Something’s missing._

Just then Emil walked in with all of his things.  He looked at Michele on the bed.

Emil blushed and thought _He’s making his nest._

Emil, knowing omegas could be picky about their environment, asked, “Where do you want me to put my gear?”

Michele said, “Anywhere is fine?  Maybe in the closet out of the way?”

Emil nodded and placed his things inside the closet and closed the closet door.

He said, “I have to go return the key for my other room and check out of it.  I’ll be back in a few minutes. Is there anything you need for me bring back with me?”

Michele said, “No.  I think we have everything we need.  Just hurry back?”

Emil walked over to Michele and softly kissed him.

He said, “I’ll hurry.”

Michele watched Emil leave.  His inner omega was a little sad that the alpha had left.

_Was the nest not good?_

Michele shook his head.

 _He’ll be back.  What is my problem?_   _Something smells good.  Is it his laundry? Would he mind if I took it for the nest?  Probably not?_

Michele got off the bed and opened up the closet.  He found Emil’s dirty laundry and dumped all the articles of clothing on the bed.  He also grabbed some fluffy blankets that he saw in the closet. He was arranging the new items in his nest when Emil walked back into the room.

Emil thought _He put my clothes into the nest?!  That’s something you do only if you want to mate with someone.  He said he wanted to. Did he really mean it?_

Michele blushed and said, “I hope its okay that I borrowed your clothes.”

Emil cleared his throat and replied, “Fine. . . its fine.”

Michele went back to arranging the nest.

_Perfect.  It needs to be perfect._

When he was finally finished, he looked at Emil and said, “You can come in now, if you want.”

Emil nodded.  He took off his shoes and crawled carefully into the nest that Michele had created.  Emil curled his body around Michele, barely touching the omega.

Michele said, “It will probably start soon.”

Emil said, “Hmm.  We should talk while we are both still clear headed.”

Michele asked, “About?”

Emil replied, “Limits.  How far we both want this to go.  I need you to consent Michele.”

Michele said, “Oh. Okay?”

Emil said, “I am willing to do or not do anything you want.  So you tell me, how far do you want to go. . . sexually.”

Michele blushed and said, “I want you to knot me, Emil.”

Emil blushed and said, “Okay.”

Michele said, “And. . . I really do want you. . . to bond me.”

Emil sat up and asked, “Are you sure?”

Michele whined and replied, “Do you not want me?”

Emil said. “No, that’s not it but this is so. . . not like you.”

Michele said, “I am retiring soon.  Probably at the end of this year. I am supposed to be bonded as soon as I can after retiring.  It was part of the deal that let us skate.”

Emil looking down deflated, “So. . . you just need someone.”

Michele, raising Emil’s chin up to make eye contact, said, “No.  That’s not it. I haven’t met anyone who makes me feel as safe or who smells as good as you.  I want to stay with you. I realized I would miss you when I retired from skating and I. . . just need to be around you?”

Emil said, “Oh.”

_He really does want me._

Both boys laid back down in the nest.

Michele asked quietly, “So will you. . . please?”

Emil placed a kiss on Michele’s scent gland and replied, “Yes.  I’ve always wanted you, Michele. I just kept my distance so I wouldn’t scare you or make you mad.”

Michele chuckled and said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Emil breathed, “Me neither.”

***** 

Michele woke up.  His body was on fire.  He groaned.

_Oh God.  It started and this one. . . it’s gonna be bad.  Need alpha._

Michele whined which woke Emil.

“Michele?” he said groggily.

Michele turned around in Emil’s arms and kissed the alpha hard.

_I guess his heat has started, huh?_

Emil kissed Michele back as he maneuvered his body against the omega’s.  He pulled Michele against him until their bodies were flush against each other.  He could feel Michele’s erection hard against his body. He tilted Michele’s head back to expose his neck.  He kissed down the column of tanned flesh until he came to Michele’s scent gland. He licked the gland, causing Michele to moan as his intoxicating scent filled the space.

Michele said, “Please, alpha.  Please.”

Emil breathed against Michele’s neck and said, “Soon.”

Michele writhed against Emil.  Emil nipped at Michele’s neck to calm him and felt his body go limp.  Emil pushed the omega down into the nest and kneeled above him. He reached for the edge of Michele’s shirt and pulled it smoothly over his head.  Emil took a moment and just looked at Michele’s muscled chest.

_Beautiful._

Emil kissed Michele’s collarbone.  He kissed his way down Michele’s chest flicking his tongue over Michele’s nipple.  Michele moaned and arched upwards. Emil continued kissing his way down Michele’s body until he reached the edge of Michele’s pants.  He looked up at Michele. Michele found himself drowning in the heat in Emil’s eyes. He nodded his consent and Emil unzipped his pants and slowly drew them down Michele’s body.  

Michele said breathlessly, reaching his hands out towards Emil, “You too.  I . . . want. . . to . . . see you.”

Emil drew his shirt over his head and quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear.  Michele looked at the hardness between Emil’s legs.

He thought _He’s . . . impressive. How. . .?_

And then the touch of Emil’s hand chased away any rational thought that Michele might have had.  His hands felt cool on Michele’s overheated skin.

_I need. . . I need. . ._

Emil used his upper body strength to flip Michele over.  Michele squeaked at being manhandled, but his omega enjoyed it.

_Good alpha.  Strong alpha.  Our alpha._

Michele got up on his hands and knees and presented to Emil.  Emil ran his hands over Michele’s muscular ass.

 _God. . . this is so surreal._  

Emil said, “Such a good omega.  So pretty.”

_Yes, yes I am good.  Please. . . alpha. . . please._

Emil asked, “What is it you need, Mickey?”

Michele shuddered at the use of his nickname and stuttered, “I. . . I need. . . you.  Please. . . knot me . . . alpha.”

Emil slid one of his long fingers inside of Michele, slick lubricating the way.  Michele moaned at the sensation.

_Please. . . please. . . please._

Emil easily pumped his finger in and out of Michele.  He inserted two fingers into Michele, pumping them in and out of the Italian’s body and scissoring them to open him up more. Michele choked and began saying something Emil couldn’t understand in Italian.

_Damn, that’s just. . ._

Emil asked, “Ready for another one?”

Michele replied, “Sì, sì.  Per favore.”

Emil thrust three fingers into Michele.  Michele moaned laying his head on his hands.  

Michele said, “Alpha, per favore.  Need. . . ”

Emil withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on Michele’s hips to stabilize the omega. Emil closed his eyes as he slowly sank his considerable length into Michele.  Both boys groaned at the sensation.

_Feels so good._

Emil paused for a moment and tilted his head back relishing the heat of Michele’s body.

_I . . . I. . . oh God._

Michele croaked out, “Move. . . please. . . now.”

Emil looked down at Michele as he pulled himself back and then thrust himself into Michele.

Michele moaned and said, “Yes.  Like that. Harder.”

Emil obliged.  Finding his rhythm, he pounded into Michele. Michele clutched at the nest, trying to find something to anchor himself with.  He began to moan and writhe beneath Emil.

Emil pulled Michele up until his back was flush with Emil’s front.

Emil whispered into Michele’s ear, “I’m . . ha. . . close.  Come with me Mickey.”

Michele groaned as he felt the beginnings of Emil’s knot slap against his rim.

Michele cried, “Please. . . alpha. . . please.”

Emil thrust his knot into Michele, hitting his prostate, and sending Michele over the edge.

He said Emil’s name like a prayer as he painted the sheets below him.  Michele’s body spasming around Emil’s knot was enough to cause the alpha to orgasm.  Emil bit down on Michele’s scent gland as he felt himself release inside Michele’s body.  Michele’s body shuddered in pleasure at the bite.

Michele thought fuzzily _I’m bonded. I have an alpha.  I am safe._

He smiled as he drifted of to sleep, content in the knowledge that his alpha would protect him while he slept.  Emil arranged them both comfortably on the bed while he waited for his knot to deflate. He watched Michele sleeping.  He ghosted his fingers over the bonding bite he had given Michele. _I will need to treat that later so it doesn’t get infected. I still can’t believe this really happened.  I can’t believe he is finally mine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come by and talk Yuri on Ice with me on tumblr @auronevardell. And be sure to check out the other fics in this event.


End file.
